Website users are increasingly reluctant to provide personal information when casually traversing websites despite such personal information providing enhanced user experiences. Lessened user experiences result in lower conversion rates with regard to presented offerings. Such offerings can include, for example, customized web page configurations, targeted advertisements or microsites, videos, or other media.